Tiebreakers
On Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, a tie occurs when two or more contestants post the exact same fastest time in Fastest Finger First. This is resolved by a tiebreaker where those contestants answer a second Fastest Finger question, repeating until one contestant gets the fastest time whether their opponent is wrong or not. Famous tiebreakers One of the most memorable tiebreakers in Millionaire's history was June 2000, when Kim Hunt and Beth Rohr both posted a fastest time of 4.69 seconds. Hunt won the tiebreaker beating Rohr by 1.8 seconds and eventually became the fifth U.S. top prize winner. Around that same time Marga Lumbers won Australia's first WWTBAM tiebreaker beating out Trevor Ward and was the first woman in the show's history to win a tiebreaker. Hunt remains the only person to date to win a Fastest Finger play-off and also collect the top prize. In third time, on March 9, 2001 Paul Pearson and Brett Beach answer this question (D, B, C, A) at the same fastest time of 3.80 seconds. In fourth time, on November 26, 2001 Kevin Bacon and Jon Faver answer this question (B, D, C, A) at the same fastest time of 8.69 seconds. The first UK tiebreaker was on March 26, 2002 during a twins special when Andy & Steve Burton and Adam & Charlie both posted a time of 5.62 seconds. Andy & Steve won the tiebreaker and would walk away with £16,000. This has been repeated twice, most recently on March 18, 2006 with Mike Reeves winning against Gary Morewood. Four tiebreakers were in the Czech Republic. They are 192nd (on September 20, 2002), 247th (on April 15, 2003), 274th (on July 18, 2003) and 356th (on May 21, 2004) episodes. In first time Pavel Gadas and Tomáš Trubka both posted a time of 5.73 seconds. Pavel Gadas took the money and won 160,000 Kč. In second time Jaroslava Turková and Zdeněk Texl both posted a time of 9.53 seconds. Jaroslava Turková won 10,000 Kč. In third time Vladimír Pilař and Kateřina Tomanová both posted a time of 5.50 seconds. Vladimír Pilař took the money and won 80,000 Kč. In fourth time Miloš Dražan and Antonín Dalloš both posted a time of 5.08 seconds. Miloš Dražan answered the 12th question wrong, lost 320,000 Kč and won 320,000 Kč. Vietnam's first ever tiebreaker happened on October 28, 2014, where Dương Quốc Phương and Nguyễn Tiến Trường both posted a time of 3.75 seconds. Nguyễn Tiến Trường won the tiebreaker, by beating Dương Quốc Phương by only 0.23 seconds. Poland had tiebreaker happened on April 23, 2019, when Jakub Peńśko and Dorota Sumera Krauze tied on 5,440 seconds. For the first time ever tiebreaker were used, when FFF times were listed with three decimal places. India (Bengali version also had first tiebreaker. But in FFF an interesting case occurred. Contestants Abhibrata Dey and Srimoyee Datta both posted a time of 5.12 seconds. After the host saw the results, he did not announce a tiebreak, but called the winner the first contestant (Abhibrata Dey) who made in the hot seat. Between them there was no additional FFF. India (Kashmiri version) also had first tiebreaker. But in FFF an interesting case occurred. Contestants Ishrat Imtiyaz and Elizideth Kawoosa both posted a time of 5.25 seconds. After the host saw the results, he did not announce a tiebreak, but called the winner the first contestant (Ishrat Imtiyaz) who made in the hot seat. Between them there was no additional FFF. Occurred in Countries *United States (5) *Czech Republic (4) *Australia (3) *United Kingdom (3) *Poland (2) *Vietnam (2) *France (1) *India (Ke Hobe Banglar Kotipoti) (1) *India (Kus Bani Koshur Crorepati) (1) Tiebreakers * Unknown First Tiebreaker – May 18, 2000 (U.S.) * Unknown Tiebreaker - 2000/2001 (Poland) * Trevor Ward and Marga Lumbers – June 12, 2000 (Australia) * Kim Hunt and Beth Rohr – June 18, 2000 (U.S.) * Paul Pearson and Brett Beach – March 9, 2001 (U.S.) top prize: $2,060,000 * Kevin Bacon and Jon Favreau – November 26, 2001 (U.S. Celebrity Edition) * Andy & Steve Burton and Adam & Charles – March 26, 2002 (UK) * Pavel Gadas and Tomáš Trubka - September 20, 2002 (CZ) * Jaroslava Turková and Zdeněk Texl - April 15, 2003 (CZ) * Vladimír Pilař and Kateřina Tomanová - July 18, 2003 (CZ) * Doug Ralls and Liz Simon – February 23, 2004 (Super Millionaire) * Miloš Dražan and Antonín Dalloš - May 21, 2004 (CZ) * Steve Wilson and John Rimmer – October 16, 2004 (UK) * Albert Cerreto and Andrew Werbik - April 4, 2005 (Australia) * October 3, 2005 (Australia) * Gary Moreword and Mike Reeves – March 18, 2006 (UK) * June 25, 2008 (France) * Dương Quốc Phương and Nguyễn Tiến Trường - October 28, 2014 (Vietnam) * Đỗ Ngọc Quang and Đỗ Trung Kiên - August 4, 2015 (Vietnam) * Abhibrata Dey and Srimoyee Datta - July 18, 2018 (Bengali, India) * Jakub Peńśko and Dorota Sumera Krauze - April 23, 2019 (Poland) * Ishrat Imtiyaz and Elizideth Kawoosa - May 30, 2019 (Kashmir, India) See also * Fastest Finger First failures Category:Gameplay